Pumpkin Juice Bond
by AStakeThroughMyHeart
Summary: Harry leaves dinner early and is followed by Draco. Passions bcome heated and things that have been building up in the boys' subconcious for a while happen. My very first slash, besides the GinnyHermione fluff. Slash HPDM Rated M for sexual content. R&R!


_**OKay, you know the drill. I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Especially Harry and Draco. sob There, are you happy? You've gone and made me cry! **_

Harry stumbled to the Fat Lady's portrait guarding the Gryffindor Common Room. To put it lightly, he was close to falling-down-drunk. Someone, namely Draco Malfoy, had put a charm on his pumpkin juice. It tasted and smelled like the usual supper drink, but had the dangerous and painful effects of alcohol. He cursed as he lost his balance and dropped onto the Fat Lady's frame.

"Excuse me, young man! But, how dare you collapse onto me!"

"Oh, shut up," Harry barked at the Fat Lady, "I am in no mood."

"Well, then! Password?" she said lazily. Harry cursed again.

"Damn! Listen, I've forgotton the password, but you've seen me walk in and out of the Common Room a thousand times before, haven't you?"

"No password, no entrance," she said as she brushed herself off after Harry's clumsiness.

"Oh, come on! Please, can I just... Figgy Pudding?" That was a long shot, but it worked because the the portrait hole swung open and Harry crawled into the Common Room. The portrait briskly slammed shut behind him.

He collapsed into one of the heavilly cushioned chairs. Everyone was still at dinner, so he was all alone sitting at the fire. He thought about Draco. He saw himself sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Malfoy watching him intently for what seemed to be no reason at all. Then Harry had taken a swig from his goblet of "pumpkin juice" and started to feel quite relaxed. His vision started to blur and all of his worries seemed to drift away. He embarrassed himself quite well when he jumped up on the table and started to sing a song he had heard on Muggle radio the previous summer. Hermione and Ron had stared up at him in horror and Draco had nearly choked on his roast turkey laughing. Hagrid caught him before McGonnagal and sent him up to his dorm. But, Draco's face...

Speak of the devil... Because now, Draco Malfoy was climbing into the Common Room, while looking Harry in the eyes. "Hello, Potter," he muttered as he sat down in the chair opposite Harry.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry scowled. How did Draco even get into the room? Although, Harry must have been so drunk, he would not have noticed anyone behind him...

"Well, I came to check up on you. You know, you really shouldn't be drinking at your age." Harry hated Draco's "sense of humor". He wasn't all that funny, no matter what that bitch Pansy Parkinson said.

"Very funny, Malfoy. You know what I mean. How did you get in here?"

"Well, after you got completely smashed, which was hilarious by the way, I followed you here and waited for the password. Then I tell that password to the portrait, and come in here and sit and waste my time talking to you." Draco was completely rotton, but had a sort of desirability about him. Something in his gray eyes and uncomfortable position gave him away. He came off as a nasty, spoiled, little rich boy, but Harry could see something else in him.

"But," Harry trembled, "why? Why get me wasted then follow me up to my dorm just to "waste your time talking to me?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Draco smirked. "Because, Potter, I want you. That simple enough for you?" At this Draco sprung from his chair, and onto Harry's lap.

"Oh? Is that so? Let's see you try and do this then."

Harry bit Draco's ear sensually. He nibbled on the lobe and Draco moaned with pleasure. Draco wrapped his pale white fingers around Harry's neck and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. He probed the inside and tickled his cheek. It was Harry's turn to moan.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Harry whispered and Draco nodded, though Harry was going to go there whether Draco said yes or not.

Still clinging to eachother, they walked up the stairs to Harry's dormroom. He pushed Draco onto his bed and then climbed in himslef. Quickley, he forced the curtains that hung over his bed closed. Draco moved his trembling hands over to Harry and undid the boy's buttons for him, as Harry did to Draco. The two topless boys stared at eachother's bare chests for a few moments, then Harry climbed on top of Draco and started biting. He kept nibbling on the Slitherin's bare flesh while Draco's eyes screwed up in delight. Harry stopped abruptly and sat up.

"I did my part... for now. Now please remind me why I am doing this to someone who is clearly not worthy of this sexual pleasure that I am providing."

"You talk too much," whispered Draco as he pushed himslelf on top of Harry. He unbuttoned Harry's trousers much more slowly than he had the shirt, savoring every moment. Soon, Harry was left in nothin but his boxers. he was flipped over onto his stomach and Draco started to massage his back. Without warning, he undid his own pants and started to carress Harry.

Harry turned to face Draco and kissed him. Hard. Draco kissed back with full force and then stopped. He looked up at Harry with wanting eyes.

"Are you ready?" Draco panted. He was ready. Harry nodded and the two boys slipped away into a bond that will never be broken, for they stepped out of that dorm room together the next morning, stronger than ever.

_**Well, that's it. My first slash. I have done a femmeslash before but that was a cutesy sweet little actionless fluff. This, I beleive is solid. I apoligize for writing this before writng another chaper for "Who IS That?", but I had sudden inspiration. Thank you. Reveiw?**_


End file.
